


Darling, Your Love Rings True

by Shamen610



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamen610/pseuds/Shamen610
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Tony does not have a death wish.When he finds out about Hanahaki Disease, the first thing he does is confess. Of course he knew it was all moot, but that doesn't mean the outcome hurts any less.See, the thing about Hanahaki is that it doesn't really matter if the person loves you back; the cure only works if you believe their love is true. And Tony has long since stopped believing people when they say they love him.*I might write this, but it's also up for adoption if anyone else does*
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Darling, Your Love Rings True

Contrary to popular belief, Tony does not have a death wish. 

When he finds out about Hanahaki Disease, the first thing he does is confess. Of course he knew it was all moot, but that doesn't mean it doesn't the hurts any less.

See, the thing about Hanahaki is that it doesn't really matter if the person loves you back; the cure only works if you believe their love is true. And Tony has long since stopped believing people when they say they love him.

*comment If interested in adopting this or helping with it*


End file.
